Addicted
by Sirenis Angelica
Summary: Songfic. She's addicted to him so bad but she knew she won't be able to win his heart, forever. RisexSouji. RnR please?


**Ok, folks! I'm back with my another English fanfics. Darn. How long I haven't write them? Ah, figures. So, if there's a mistake with vocabularies or grammars, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry and just tell me via review or any way you want. This fanfic is a songfic based on one Sweetbox's song, Addicted. Now that I think about it. The pairing I mentioned really fits this song. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own P4 and its characters. I just own this low-quality story.**

**

* * *

**

**You know I won't put up a fight**  
**I know you're wrong but I say you're right**  
**And it'll keep going down this way**  
**Cause I try and change the rules**  
**But it's the same old game**  
**Cause you know I'll never leave**  
**And I know you'll never stay**

She knows she's obsessed with him. Even though he's imperfect but in her eyes, it means different. She knows whatever she does, fate won't accept her and him together. Rise really admires him but the thick wall of fate always keeps them from being together.

**God I need to**  
**Walk away, walk away, walk away, but I never**  
**Ohhh I try, try, try, try**  
**Walk away, walk away, walk away but I never**  
**I'll never walk away 'cause**

"_Maybe I just could walk away, abandoning this feeling…_" Rise thought while she leans her body on the school corridor's wall. She can see Souji's fans club members are gathering him, squealing on him. Many girls, even those fans club members admit Rise will be the one who gets Souji but it's otherwise.

**Oh ho oh ho**  
**I try and take the higher road**  
**Oh ho oh ho**  
**Say easy come easy go**  
**Oh ho oh ho**  
**Cause you'll never change you'll never show**  
**Oh ho oh ho**  
**Oh yeah**

She could just sighed to herself. She really wanted to have lunch together with him, even once. She knew. She already experienced that. But she wanted to do it one more time, just with him. She thinks herself is a pathetic girl. She wanted him just for herself, but she knew she won't be able to win his heart. Never. She walked back to her classroom, while Naoto was staring at her, confused.

"_What's wrong with Rise-san…? It seems she's not her usual self…_" Naoto thought.

**I'm addicted to the urgency**  
**I'm addicted to the chase**  
**Another dose of you could be the end of me**  
**But I'm addicted bad to you**  
**I'm addicted to the urgency**  
**I'm addicted to the chase**  
**Another dose of you could be the end of me**  
**But I'm addicted bad to you**

When red meets grey. That's just how they're like. Many students thought they come from the same world. But no. No no no. When red meets blue or grey. Deep down, they're different. Addicted? Perhaps so, she confessed. Yeah. She's addicted to him but she never knew her addictions to him will bring an end to their friendship, if he knew her true feelings. She's just playing with her beautiful red hair, while sadness lurks within her face.

**So welcome to my masquerade**  
**Where we all gotta lie in the beds we've made**  
**I know I need to**  
**Oh ho oh ho**  
**Start cutting down on my supply**  
**Oh ho oh ho**  
**I need twelve step program for goodbye**  
**Oh ho oh ho**  
**No excuses, no more lies**  
**Oh yeah**

**Should she lie to him about her feelings? Involving him in her masquerade? She shook her head while she thought about that. Maybe she'll need a very long time to forget him. Maybe because of this bitter yet sweet addiction? No matter how much she wanted him, fate will always prevent her from winning his heart, she knew it. The sound of the school bell rings, signaling lunch time's over distracts her from her Sadness Land.**

**I'm addicted to the urgency**  
**I'm addicted to the chase**  
**Another dose of you could be the end of me**  
**But I'm addicted bad to you**  
**I'm addicted to the urgency**  
**I'm addicted to the chase**  
**Another dose of you could be the end of me**  
**But I'm addicted bad to you**

"_Another lesson… But I don't want to…_" Rise thought. She doesn't feel like for a lesson, especially math. How come he didn't notice me? How come he keeps himself with his fans? I want him to look at me! She can feel it. Her innermost and her true self screams about her irresistible wants. She stares the blackboard, tapping one of her finger onto the desk with a pair of empty eyes. She can feel it. Her energy of life's almost drained because of her sadness.

**I know I'm addicted**  
**To every single hit**  
**They say the first step**  
**Is just admitting it**

She gotta confess. She's addicted badly to him, for once again. She remembered the time when her creepy manager comes to her tofu shop and she has to lie to him. Ugh. It was creepy, in her holy opinion. She suddenly recalled those events.

"W-When I graduate high school, I'm gonna marry this man! So stop following me around! I'm not Risette anymore! Right, Senpai?"

Her manager's mind blanked and he didn't know what he should say.

"A-Are you sure about that…?"

"I'm absolutely sure." Souji answered straightly.

He sounded really honest but deep down inside, she knew it was just a lie.

**Oh ho oh ho**  
**Mmmmm**  
**Oh ho oh ho**  
**I'm Addicted**  
**Oh ho oh ho**  
**I'm addicted (Oh ho oh ho)**  
**Addicted to your love**

She felt her heart is in a real pain, because of him. She does her ol', boring schoolwork with sadness. She knew she should stop hoping but she just couldn't do it. He was just to irresistible to her.

"_Maybe I should state my feelings to him_?" she thought to herself. She shook her head again.

"_No… If I do that, I will be the same as my old self_!"

**I'm addicted to the urgency**  
**I'm addicted to the chase**  
**Another dose of you could be the end of me**  
**But I'm addicted bad to you**  
**I'm addicted to the urgency**  
**I'm addicted to the chase**  
**Another dose of you could be the end of me**  
**But I'm addicted bad to you**

She sighed again, staring to the window. Blue sky, shiny sun, clear clouds. Gah. Looks like the weather draws the opposite condition of my heart, she thought.

"Perhaps I could walk away from the truth…" Rise mumbled, still staring to the window. "But I can't."

Walk away, walk away, walk away, but I never

Thinking about him just makes her cry. Her true, innermost self and feeling screams within herself to just keep on admitting her dreams while she wanted to forget him. Luckily though, while she was crying, no one saw her.

"_The weather outside really contradicts my mood, huh_…?" Rise thought while she was staring the sky via the window, wiping her tears. She wonder if he would find out her true feelings… But that'll never happen.

* * *

**A/N: So… How was it? I bet it was pretty lame huh? Oh. I guess I forgot one thing, huh? If you want to send a review with Indonesian language, go ahead. I understand that language too, you know. As usual, flames are accepted! For those of you who read my fanfic 'New World, New Survivor,' I'll update it soon. Last words. Review ONLY IF you like it!**


End file.
